Falling into the black
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Drakath is working to bring a good-serving hero to his side. In an attempt to bring her to him, Wolfwing is revived and things may slip out of hand. DrakathxHero, HeroxHero. I only claim my characters, Rated T for violence and cussing. Rating may change. (Originally The Book of Lore: Secrets of a hero.)
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: She must be mine, and mine alone**

Drakath watched from his hideout two heroes fight in Darkovian forest. One was a male, a mage in fire elementalist armor with flaming staff. Drakath couldn't have cared less about the male. No, his attention was set on the heroine. The female warrior with the gray and silver elementalist robe and the blue crystal sword in hand. Her robe that showed every delicate curve in her body and the slits showing off her long feminine legs. Her long reddish brown hair hidden under her purple hood. Her purple white tasseled cape flapped as the heroine spun with grace and skill. Her sword flashed brilliant blue as she hacked and sliced down the monsters in the forest. Drakath moaned softly. She would make an excellent Lord of Chaos, or better yet, his queen. The champion of Chaos grinned with determination. He would make the young heroine his, and his alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hiyas! This was the AQ worlds fanfic I was saying I would post, Hee hee ^-^**

**Now, I will have two heroes in this story and this may turn out to be an AdventurerxDrakath, It MAY turn out like that. I make Drakath sound like a creeper in this first part XD Oh well. He does watch you in the game, so I thought it would make sense. You are introduced to the heroes in the next chapter, see you then!**

**TTFN!  
**


	2. Wolfwing has returned

**Chapter One: Wolfwing has returned...**

Lyra couldn't stop the devious smile that formed on her face as her blue crystal sword slashed a Blood Maggot in half. The woman glanced over her shoulder to see her friend, Lance render a dire wolf helpless as he pulled a hair off of the large creature. Lance was a fire Mage that she had met when she first embraced her power of the light. They got along well, even though Lance had chosen Evil and she had chosen to serve Good, but he had assured her that he was saving up his gold to pay the contact to Good. Lance had dark dirty blonde hair that was spiked up and two of the greenest eyes in Lore. Lyra often tensed him that his hair looked like a bunch of blonde thorns on the top of his head.

"You ready to talk with Z?"

Lance nodded eagerly and the pair began to walk slowly towards the gates of the Darkovia forest.

Shadowslayer Z was standing at the gates that separated the Darkovia graveyard and its forest, under a tall tree. She had dark blonde hair like Lance, but hers was flat and cut at an angle because of the slightly pointed hat on her head. Her dark sword was always by her side, which was little surprise to both Lyra and Lance because Darkovia forest had many dangerous creatures within, it would be an unwise choice to go unarmed. Silver runes were carved on the blade to drive away creatures of the dark.

"Hey Z." Lyra greeted walking up to her. Lance dragged the bag that carried the items Z had asked for and dropped them at her feet.

"That is all you asked for." He breathlessly spoke and Z nodded, impressed.

"We Shadowslayers admire both your courage and power. You're one of the ones who defeated both Wolfwing and the Dracowerepire without assistance."

"When you do what we do Z," Lyra stated, sheathing her sword into its' place on her hip.

"You learn how to fend for yourself."

"Maybe, but it seems your power is needed again here in Darkovia." Z said and both of the heroes straightened up.

"What do you mean by that?" Lance asked curious and Z gravely told them.

"Wolfwing has returned."

"What?" Both of the heroes gasped. Z nodded.

"Yes, it seems the Vampires and the Lycans must unite again to win."

The two heroes nodded and set off back into the forest towards the looming dark castle in the distance. There, Safiria awaited.

* * *

Drakath smiled as the two heroes dashed though the forest. The orb then flashed to Wolfwing's home. The purple-furred werepire walked eagerly around his room.

"Well Wolfwing, I hope that you remember your side of the bargain. Take out the hero, but bring the heroine to me, alive and well." Drakath whispered to the orb.

"Then you will be handsomely rewarded." His laugh then echoed eerie loud and all around the place.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, this took forever Xp, Dam writer's block. So sorry I've been utterly busy the last few days. I intend to get some major writing done this weekend, since its a long weekend and summer's around the corner =D. So yes, Two things I want to say, I'm pretty sure I spelled Lycans wrong. If I did, please tell me. And I was playing on the Doomwood release and I thought I should do stories on Lance and Lyra and how they met and stuff like that. That would be interesting. Well This was the first chapter of The Book of Lore. The next one is with Safiria, Queen of the Vampires. So see you then**

**TTFN!  
**


	3. Safiria

**Chapter Two: Safiria**

As Lyra and Lance walked though the Darkovia forest, they destroyed any monster that decided attacked them. Dire wolves were the ones that attacked them the most, and neither noticed then, they were attempting to attack Lance. Soon the forest opened to reveal a huge black castle by a lake of red bubbling liquid. A vampire in a high class, Victorian style suit with a red tie, buttons and lining on the inside of the collar.

"Ah! It'z ze heroes who zaved ze vempire family from oblivion!" Lance glanced at Lyra.

"Hello, Brysin." Lyra politely said.

"Are you here to see zhe Queen?"

"Oui."**(1)** Lance was startled when Lyra spoke French. He knew she was of French descent, but he didn't know she knew how to speak the language. Brysin looked impressed. He gestured up to the Gothic black stone castle that lay before them.

"Zhe Queen awaitz." Brysin spoke, nodding. Lyra and Lance nodded, knowing it was a invite to the Queen of the Vampires. Stealing a glance at both Brysin and Lance, Lyra and her companion walked into the depths of the castle, no sure if more vampires and their Queen awaited inside.

The castle entrance was just as Lyra remembered. A pair of ruby painted doors, passed the doors and up one of the staircases. Lyra knocked loudly on the door and a smooth voice called from within.

"Enter!" Lyra nodded at Lance. Together, they pushed open the large doors. Standing by the Victorian chair was Safiria, The Queen of the Vampires. She still looked as Lyra remembered. Her black hair was swept to one side with thin braids within the mass. Her eyes were the same golden amber, and her dress was the same rich ruby red in heavy layers.

"I see that you two heroes have returned." Safiria stated as Lance and Lyra bowed.

"Yes we have, Queen Safiria." Lance nodded.

"Your Majesty, We have come on a matter of great importance." Lyra said and Safiria nodded.

"Wolfwing has returned."

"WHAT?" She screeched. Both of the heroes flinched at the sudden volume of her voice. She started to glow blood red, threating her vampire side to appear.

"How is this true?" Safiria demanded. Lance and Lyra glanced at each other, silently telling one other to explain. Since Lyra was better at dirty looks, Lance timidly explained.

"After Shadowslayer Z shot Wolfwing with the silver arrow, the Mystic Wolf Moon must have appeared again and revived Wolfwing's ashes."**(2)**

"Or Drakath brought him back." Lyra mused. Safiria calmed and watched the two heroes.

"Safiria, if you wish to lose Darkovia to Wolfwing, again, then the vampires need to join us." Safiria nodded once.

"The Werewolf King and I are willing to make peace once again, until Wolfwing is defeated."

"Thank you Safiria." The two heroes nodded. Then they left, bowing to the queen.

Wolfwing's purple bat-like wings sliced though the air as he searched for his targets. Soon, he was flying over the gate that separated the Wolflands from Vampire territory. He spotted the man and woman entering the Wolflands. Wolfwing grinned as he spotted the purple hood the woman was wearing. This was going to be easy.

* * *

**(1): Yes in french, I couldn't resist. I thought it would be neat to put that in there**

**(2):SPOILER! That is how Wolfwing dies in the Darkovia. I know because I finished it.  
**

**A/N: This is update! Sorry for the spoiler, but this is AFTER Darkovia. Next is the Werewolf and a surprise =O MWHAHAHAHAH! Hopefully see you then!  
**

**TTFN!  
**


	4. The Werewolf king

**Chapter three: The Werewolf King**

Lyra and Lance slipped passed the heavy metal gate that separated the Wolflands from the Vampire land. A lycan with beige fur grinned (Or they hoped he grinned).

"So the one shapes have returned!" Slewpaw remarked and the two nodded.

"The King is waiting for you." Lance leading the way, the two heroes walked deeper into the lycan territory.

As they walked, Lyra kept glancing behind her and Lance took notice of this. Lance stopped and turned to his friend.

"Lyra, is everything okay?" Lyra looked at him.

"Yea, every thing's fine." Lance gave her a suspicious look and Lyra just shrugged it off. They walked in silence after that. Lyra stopped suddenly and Lance looked at her.

"What is it now?" He asked and she glared at the trees as a Werepire appeared.

"Crap!" Lance cursed as the Werepire lashed out at him. He barely had time to hold up his staff in defense. Lyra growled and drew her sword and took a swing at the creature. Her sword bounced off its hide and she cursed.

"What is this thing's fur made of? Steel?" Lyra wondered aloud.

"I have no clue, but whatever it is," Lance said as flames engulfed his hand.

"Bet it's not fire resistant." Lance then launched a volley of fire balls and ice shards until the Werepire howled in agony. When the creature's body fell to the ground dead, Lyra breathed in relief.

"You okay?" Lance asked and Lyra nodded.

"You?"

"A little tried, but I'll live." Lyra smiled and walked up to the Werepire.

"Why is a Werepire here in the Wolflands?" Lyra wondered and Lance shrugged.

"I have no clue." Lyra hummed in thought and followed Lance to the Werewolf cave. What they didn't know was that Wolfwing was hovering above them.

When the two stepped inside the cave, they were greeted by the Werewolf king and the high wolves of the pack.

"I see that you have returned, one-shapes." He said and they nodded.

"Werewolf king, it seems that we are in need of your help again." Lance told them and the king listened.

"Wolfwing has returned." The temperature seemed to drop when the Werepire's name was spoken. All the wolves in the room snarled at the name.

"How is that possible?" The Werewolf king snarled.

"We're not sure." Lyra stepped in. "We think that the Mystic Wolf Moon revived Wolfwing's ashes." The Werewolf king considered this and nodded.

"It is possible, we will side with you once again." Lyra smiled.

"Thank you Werewolf King." Lance and Lyra bowed and left the cave.

Drakath growled as he watched from his hideout. Lyra and Lance were growing dangerously close to ruining his plans.

"Wolfwing, do as you are commanded. Forget destroying the hero, but bring the heroine to me. I want her alive."

"Yes Drakath." Wolfwing spoke.

"So, how did you know?" Lyra looked at Lance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you know that a Werepire was sitting in the bushes back there?" Lyra looked at ahead.

"I just felt a presence in the bushes, I didn't know what it was, I just knew something was there." Lance snorted.

"That's one of the most insane things I've ever heard."

"It's true." Lyra assured him. Lyra looked up to see a form diving for them.

"Lance, Look out!" Lyra pushed her friend out of the way and taken into the claws of the creature. Her sword was knocked out of her hands and landed on the ground. Lance looked up in time to see a familiar purple furred Werepire carrying Lyra off.

'Wolfwing.' Lance cursed every curse he knew and some that he made up. Lance glanced over his shoulder to see Lyra's crystal sword lying on the ground. Lance gently picked it up and put it in his backpack.

"Don't worry Lyra." He muttered to himself as Wolfwing disappeared with Lyra in his claws.

"I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**Oh boy, Lance is out for blood! I'm really sorry that I've been neglecting this story, but I found my muse for this one and hopeful I can finish it. ^^" Thanks to the people who took the time to review! I heart you guys! You guys make my life! Anyways, next is Lyra's POV. See you then! **

**TTFN!  
**


	5. Drakath's Request

**Chapter four: Drakath's request**

Lyra struggled to get herself free from Wolfwing's claws, but her efforts didn't do much of anything but annoy him. Lyra growled and looked up at the Werepire.

"What the hell do you want with me anyway?!" She called over the wind and Wolfwing looked down at her.

"I'm not the one that will deal with you girl." Lyra snarled at the Wereirpe and was quiet for a little bit. Lyra's hood had been thrown off her head and she didn't bother to try and put it back on her head. Soon, the two left Darkovia. Lyra noticed this and looked up at her capturer again.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked and Wolfwing didn't answer. There was a flash of lighting and a royal purple portal appeared and the two went though. A powerful wind ripped though Lyra's hair and she shielded her face. When the wind stopped, Lyra opened her eyes to see she was in a different realm.

"What the hell?" She wondered, looking around in confusion. Purple tinted chucks of stone levitated in random directions all over and on the largest chuck of land was a gate with two of the runes along the edge glowing purple.

"The chaos gate." Lyra breathed, her heart sinking in fear. What made her heart sink even lower was the figure leaning against the gate with bat wings folded on his back. Wolfwing landed on the rock and bowed.

"Lord Drakath." Lyra swallowed as Drakath looked at her.

"Good Wolfwing, you have brought me what I wanted. Since I am a man of my word, I'll grant your wish." His palm was engulfed by purple flames and he sent the fires at Wolfwing. His fur was licked by the fire and Lyra backed away as Wolfwing screamed in agony. Then the fire subsided and standing in Wolfwing's place, stood a new monster. It was Wolfwing, but plates of purple and silver were on his back and he was even bigger then he was before.

"Patrol around Darkovia and the area around the portal for that hero, if he tries anything to interfere, kill him." Lyra sharply inhaled and Wolfwing nodded then took off back to the portal. Drakath watched him go and turned to Lyra.

"Well hero, I don't think that there is any point in introductions." Lyra looked at Drakath with an angry glare.

"What do you want from me, Drakath?"

Drakath stepped into the light and the shadow clouding his face disappeared, revealing his face and dark green eyes. Lyra felt unnerved by his eyes. They remained her of Lance's eyes, the only difference was Drakath's eyes were harder and cold.

"Well, I thought that you would make an excellent Queen of Chaos." He said casually and Lyra scowled.

"I would rather die then help you destroy Lore. I would never be your queen." Lyra reached for her sword, when she didn't feel anything there, she gritted her teeth. She must've dropped it when Wolfwing grabbed her. Drakath chuckled and Lyra growled.

"Seems that you're missing your sword, huh Lyra?" Lyra took off her backpack and drew a green and gold scythe.

"Just because, I'm missing one weapon, doesn't mean that I don't have others, Drakath." She took a swing at the Chaos Champion and Drakath opened his wings and took to the air. Lyra watched him with dark eyes. Drakath landed on a rock high above Lyra's head. Drakath crossed his arms.

"Give it up noble hero, you don't stand a chance against me." Lyra gritted her teeth as Drakath dropped down.

"I'll make you a bargain, mhh? You become my Queen and help me conquer Lore, or your friend dies." Lyra gasped.

"You wouldn't...!"

"Try me." He smirked. Drakath turned from the young woman.

"Well Lyra, make your choice." Lyra looked down at her scythe. She had sworn to the side of Good, how could she betray her oath? And what about Lance?

'He'll be crushed.' Lyra thought as she looked at the Chaos Champion.

"I'll do it."

"And what is that hero?" Drakath ask with his back still turned. Lyra inhaled.

"I will become your queen, just as long as you don't harm Lance." Drakath smirked, though the heroine didn't see it because of the shadow over his face.

"Of course, my dear Lyra. Of course." He grinned. Lyra tossed aside her pack and scythe and knelt. Drakath's hand glowed purple as he allowed the powers of Chaos overtake her. Drakath smiled as the light subsided. Lyra was still standing there, only she was different. Her skin was paler and her hair was darker. Her silver and gray robe had changed to a longer dark purple robe with silver runes on the shoulders. A purple and silver hood covered most of her face. Drakath smiled.

"Lyra, you are now my Queen of Chaos." A smile curved her lips.

"That I am, Drakath."

* * *

**Me: OH NOES! Lyra got corrupted by Chaos! D: Yes, I seriously just did that. ^-^ Will Lance get passed this stronger Wolfwing and save Lyra from her from the Chaocorruption? Find out next chapter! TTFN! **


	6. Finding Lyra

** Chapter five: Finding Lyra...**

Lance, Safiria, the Werewolf King and Shadowslayer Z were all standing in the grove before the Chaos cave. Lance had told the others about how Wolfwing attacked them and kidnapped Lyra.

"It was kinda weird how he was aiming for Lyra and let me be." Lance said and Z nodded.

"I would think that Wolfwing would have attacked you both rather then just kidnapping Lyra."

"This doesn't seem like Wolfwing at all." The Wolfwing King remarked. Lance looked at the three.

"Do you guys think that there is more to this then meets the eye?" Lance asked and they all looked at one another.

"It is possible." Safiria spoke. "Do you think that Drakath could play a part in this?" Lance thought.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Shadowslayer Z growled, glaring at the moon.

"What's wrong Z?" Lance asked.

"The Mystic Wolf Moon is about to appear. We have to find Wolfwing, and fast." Lance looked over to the cave.

"Werewolf king and Safiria, take your troops and keep the Werepires busy." Lance ordered and they nodded.

"Z, follow me." The mage and the Shadowslayer booked it into the cave.

* * *

"So Lyra, how do you feel now?" Drakath asked with a smirk as he walked round her in a circle.

"I feel powerful." She answered simply. Drakath leaned forward.

"When the time comes and we take this world, you and I will rule side by side. There will be no one can stop us." A twisted smirk grew on Lyra's lips.

"And I will humbly serve you, Lord Drakath."

"I've been waiting a long time to hear that come from you, Lyra."

* * *

Lance and Shadowslayer Z stopped in front of the Chaos Cave. Lance looked inside.

"Wolfwing is inside, I know it." Z told him and he nodded.

"Be careful." She told him and he nodded again before stepping inside. The cave was just as Lance remembered. The cave was of black stone with purple coils climbing up the walls. The mage moistened his lips. Lance ducked behind a column.

"Step out of the shadows mage. I can smell you." Lance made a face and stepped out from behind the column.

"Well that plan backfired." He muttered under his breath.

"Why are you here? What makes you think that the heroine is here?"

"You kidnapped her, what did you do with her?"

"I merely delivered her to my lord." Lance growled.

"You're trying my patience, Wolfwing, where is Lyra?!" Lance demanded, his voice growing. Wolfwing stood to his full height and Lance cursed.

"I also have orders to kill you, straight from Drakath." Lance snorted.

"He doesn't scare me, first you, then I'm taking the fight to Drakath."

"We will see." Wolfwing snarled as he leaned forward on his front paws. Lance lifted his staff.

"LONG UNLIVE THE SHADOWSCYTHE!" Then Lance called up flames and charred at Wolfwing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! Man, sorry to keep you guys waiting! I had a serious case of writer's block and I just found my muse today. ^^'' Sorry. So yes, I am really uncreative because I used some of the lines from Darkovia, Sorry Spoiler. Anyways, TTFN!**


End file.
